


nothing to regret

by davesstrand



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe a bit of fluff, and also i'm dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesstrand/pseuds/davesstrand
Summary: Nick is ready to give up. Patience is one of the foundations of power over this world.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	nothing to regret

Running his fingers through Simon's hair, who's perched on his lap, Nick feels completely safe. He leans back on the sofa and closes his eyes, wanting only to not get lost in the feeling of something inexplicable, rooted in his soul.

As if sensing this hanging tension, as if trying out this excitement that was troubling an unprepared heart, Simon asks quietly, "Are you alright, love?"

Nick just shrugs. He can't remember the last time he was really this happy. The fresh sea wind and quiet rain outside the window immediately appear in his mind — they're some kind of a reminder of their past youth.

He opens his eyes and takes a slow, deep breath. He must not allow his feelings to paralyze his being every time they find a way out. Because if Nick will ever give them a way out, he would never be able to stop.

And with every passing second, Simon's gaze seems even harder, more piercing, and more inevitable. It wasn't that Nick wanted to miss the chance to meet his eyes for just a few more moments.

"We'll give up sooner or later, Charlie. One day we just won't be able to pretend that everything is in its place. As if everything is as it should be," Nick finds it difficult to speak, and the thoughts in his head are intertwined with each other.

He shudders when Simon grabs his hand and presses his lips to the back of it, a gesture that usually means humility. And with humility, it means silence. A little pause in the universe.

This gesture always became a warning about the eternity descending into this world, which is full of fog and mysteries.

At times like this, for a just few moments, Nick couldn't longer see the truth in what was happening. But Simon didn't give him a chance to look again at this eternal nebula that he was so eager to reach.

"I wish all this hell would end," Simon whispers, and Nick glances nervously at his heaving chest, but he doesn't dare look into his eyes. "If only I could, I would make the past a thing of the past. It has no right to bother us."

The universe slows down again as Simon gently kisses his hand again and waits for Nick's consciousness to return to this world, this reality.

He needed safety, a safety that could only be found in Simon's arms, or he would simply not be able to stand it. He can't bear the agony of his own weaknesses alone.

But Nick is ready to give up. Patience is one of the foundations of power over this world.

So Simon smiles, gets up from his lap, and kisses his neck; Nick feels an inexplicable thrill, but still doesn't dare look at him.

"Look at me. I'm here in front of you. I'm not going anywhere. Hey, love. Just look at me," Simon whispers. "It will all end someday. It definitely will. Don't let your feelings break you."

Simon believes they still have time. Nick believes that they have a chance, because this is a life in which it doesn't matter whether there is a place for him in the endless series of events that, with or without will, have yet to take place in this world. This is unavoidable.

Nick wants to say something to Simon, but the words don't come out of his mouth. All he can feel is Simon sitting on his lap, his face pressed against his neck. It's a memory of their past youth. But it's so bright and clear and alive that Nick knows there's something else in his mind.

"I have to admit, the world is really crazy," Simon says. "Who'd have thought it, Nick?"

Kiss after kiss. Touch after touch. Nick's breathing is different now.

"But there's more madness in you, Charlie, believe me."

Only now does Nick recognize his own voice. Only now did life begin to show in him. The tension evaporates. It makes him feel better. The pain receded.

He already harbors the hope that it will never come again.

Now he can breathe. Now he can look at Simon. There was no trace of fear in Nick's own eyes.

"You're mad, too, _Nicholas James Bates_ ," Simon says, and the blood rises to Nick's cheeks at the mention of his full name.

"Don't call me _that_ ," Nick says, lowering his eyes. Although he doesn't really mind. And Simon knows it.

They may be mad, but Simon doesn't care about their shared insanity right now.

Again, kiss after kiss, touch after touch, and Nick had nothing to regret.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to mention: it's thank you era.


End file.
